Makorra Drabble Dump
by madcrazedmags
Summary: Chapter 5: "'You're going to regret doing that, Avatar.'"
1. This Way

**Okay, I am very rusty in my writing. I put this on tumblr a day or two ago and since some people seemed to like it, I decided to upload it here. Barely a drabble, but uh... yeah. Here it is. Makorra FTW! :3**

"Can we talk?"

The question had caught her off guard. She looked up at him, looming over her, and cleared her throat.

"Sure. My room?"

He nodded and she stood, leading him to her room. Once there, she stood at the door, and he walked into the room, hands stuffed in his pockets. She closed the door behind him and waited for him to speak first, which was taking a while. She coughed, uncomfortable.

He finally spoke. "I really like her."

Her heart sunk in her chest, knowing fully well who he was talking about. "Asami? Yeah, she's nice... pretty, too."

A smile came to his face. "She is beautiful, isn't she? She's so generous too. And she's-"

"Mako, what are you trying to tell me? That you don't like me anymore?" Korra cut him off impatiently. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she was frowning.

He frowned also. "Korra, I... I'm sorry. I really like Asami, but..." He was unable to finish that sentence.

"But?" she pressed him on.

Suddenly he took her roughly by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped, her eyes wide and face red, and pushed him away. It was so wrong... but it felt so right.

"What the hell was that, Mako? First you're telling me you really like Asami, then you're kissing me?" Korra exclaimed, incredulous. "Are you trying to break me or something?"

He began to come close to her again. "Korra, I might _like _Asami, but," he took her chin and tilted her head to meet her eyes, "I _love _you."

She gazed up at him with wide eyes again for a second, before hitting his chest. "Y-you idiot!" she yelled at him, and threw her arms around his neck. "You _are _trying to break me," she pouted. "I hate you," she muttered against his scarf.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning. "You love me," he corrected her.

She responded by hitting his back. He laughed, loving that he could make her act this way.


	2. Blush

**I drabbled, whoops. And I'm really only posting this because it's (sadly) the best thing I've written in months and yeah. Also I'm gonna use this as a place to dump all my Makorra drabbles. So uh, yeah. Lessago.**

**o0O0o **

Mako loves to make Korra blush.

The first time he'd ever seen her blush was when they woke up next to each other under a tree suffering from the effects of autumn in the park while searching for Bolin, only a week or two after they met. The thought brings a smile to his face.

Truthfully, she doesn't blush _all_ too much. Usually only when they're alone.

There's something about the dopey smile that twitches at her lips when her cheeks turn red. Something that just makes her look so cute. Something that he absolutely _cannot_ resist.

Something about her brilliantly blue eyes when they light up in embarrassment, excitement, bashfulness, that just drives him _insane_.

She could be _so_ adorable sometimes.

Although he'd never tell her that because he'd probably get all four elements thrown at him for it.

The way her bottom lip juts out in a pout sometimes when she blushes… it's too much for him to handle.

She just looks so cute when she blushes. Well, she always looks cute, but when she blushes – there's just this certain glow to her face. The way her eyebrows furrow together, the way she bites her lip, the way she immediately breaks eye contact…

He finds himself grinning like an idiot just thinking about it.

And to know that he's the reason for most of her blushing – it fills him up with pride.

**o0O0o**

**Reviews would make my day~! c:**


	3. Sick

**okay okay okay so before we start this, i just want to tell you about my headcanon that goes along with this drabble. so i came up with this headcanon that after she gets her bending back and they kiss, korra makes mako spar with her. because c'mon, she thought she'd go the rest of her life without bending, and now she suddenly miraculously gets it back and stuff, don't you think she'd want to use it as much as possible, from little things to sparring? idk that's just what i'm thinking. also, sorry i didn't really write them sparring... because i suck at writing fight scenes. whoops. well um here you go. also how do you do titles. i made this one 'sick' but it doesn't even summarize this drabble up.**

**oO0Oo**

"Guess I won this round," she whispers, hovering over him, her eyes flickering from his to his lips.

"Yeah," he says breathlessly, the corners of his lips twitching up. "Guess you did." And with that, he tilts his head up and closes the distance between their lips.

The kiss is slow, passionate. Her grip on his wrists slackens and he takes advantage of it, bringing his arms down to rest on her waist. He turns to side, taking her with him. Her fingers thread through his hair. They part for a moment to look into each other's eyes, cerulean ones meeting amber. They soon resume their lip-lock, though.

He pulls away when he suddenly realizes how cold he is, being that they're lying next to each other in the snow. She looks at him curiously, wondering why he stopped, and rests her forehead against his.

"We're both gonna get sick if we keep lying here," he chuckles slightly, pressing moment-long kisses to her lips.

"Who cares?" she asks as she begins to kiss him again.

"Korra, c'mon," he whines against her lips, but continues to kiss her. "I'm not used to the cold like you are."

She giggles girlishly, a sound he's never heard from her before. It prides him, knowing that he made her laugh like so, that no one else can make her laugh like that.

"Okay, okay, let's go back now."

She sits up and helps him to do so also. He stands, offering her his hand, and she takes it, also standing. They walk back to the compound, hand in hand, Naga trailing behind. He laughs when she abruptly sneezes, saying, "Told you so," and presses a kiss to her head.

**oO0Oo**

**reviews would be nice c:**


	4. Natural

**oops i drabbled. uuum... idk i think the little hug between mako and korra after amon gets away is my favorite makorra moment because it's just so fitting and even though at that point they hadn't told each other that they love each other, you can clearly see it. it's just so... natural? heh. yeah. i guess you could say that...**

It was only natural to hug her when he turned back to her.

Amon had just gotten away from them, but not before taking her bending - that is, three-quarters of her bending.

Mako had tried to stop him with his fire bending, but it was no use. The leader of the Equalists was too fast for him.

When the fire bender turned back to the broken Avatar, she approached him and hugged him.

It was only natural to hug her back.

He almost lost her. He almost lost the girl he cares most for.

It was natural; he didn't even give it a second thought.

She rested her head on his shoulder mutely. He had an arm around her waist, the other on the upper part of her back.

She didn't say a word. She didn't need to.

They both knew how broken she was.

So when she started crying and breaking down in his arms, he wasn't alarmed. Not in the slightest.

Quite honestly, he'd be doing the same thing if he was in her position.

She's the Avatar. Master of all four elements.

With the ability to bend only one element, would she still be considered the Avatar?

He inferred that she thought not.

Her legs soon gave way and he held onto her, lowering both of them to the floor to stand on their knees. She clutched at him like a lifeline, crying into his shoulder. He held her head against him, whispering quiet comforts to her, but to no avail. Quite possibly nothing would make her feel any better. But he could try, couldn't he?

She didn't cry for too long. She was still the strong, stubborn girl she'd always been.

Hiccupping against his shoulder, she leans the side of her face on his collar bone, looking up at his face through the corner of her eye. He glances down at her, catching her gaze.

"Mako... my bending..." she uttered, the same words she'd breathed when he was carrying her, trying to get away.

"It'll be okay," he assured her, calmly. "You can do anything, Korra. You can do this. ... You're the strongest person I know."

It was only natural for him to tell her this.

Her eyes shined widely with unshed tears and she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck. "Thank you," she mumbled quietly.

Yes, it was only natural to at least try to comfort the person he loves when she's in such a fragile, unstable state.

**reviews would brighten up my day~ c:**


	5. Nightmare

**it's really short i'm sorry! i wrote this a while back around episode nine or ten? and like right after i had a nightmare about someone chasing me and i was fending them off by throwing knives. so uh. yeah. enjoy and shit.**

She aims an expertly thrown knife into his side. It pierces his skin and blood runs down the side of his body. He stops, too shocked to do anything. Then he laughs.

"You're going to regret doing that, Avatar."

His usual calm, controlled voice is no more. It's replaced by a voice of a madman, and it terrifies her so much that she's temporarily paralyzed.

But with a sudden jolt, she turns on her heel and runs. Her legs move the fastest they ever have in her short life. She looks behind her and sees that he's right on her tail, ignoring the crimson fluid pouring out of his side.

She has a sudden burst of energy from seeing the horrible person behind her, and she runs even faster. And that's when she hits a dead end.

Abruptly, she gasps for air as she pushes herself up. A nightmare.

"Korra?"

Hearing that voice is such a relief to her. She pulls her knees to her chest and turns to him, feigning a smile.

"Did I wake you? Sorry, Mako," she mumbles apologetically. Her eyes are unable to connect with his.

"It's fine," he murmurs in response. His hand takes hers. "Are you okay?"

And still her eyes are downcast. A tiny but sad smile quirks her lips at the attention he's giving her. The first tear starts to fall, and she instantly regrets letting it do that.

"I just had a nightmare. I'm okay," she says, totally disregarding the drops of water streaming down her face. She brushes the tears away as if they were nothing.

He stands from his chair and sits on the side of her bed. "Korra," he begins, softly, "you're not okay." And he pulls her into a warm hug.

She lets herself fall apart in his arms because she knows he'll be able to put her back together.

**reviews would make me the happiest girl on the planet c:**


End file.
